


Nap Wrap

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: <em>You think women are the weaker sex? Try pulling the duvet back to your side of the bed at night.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Wrap

Olivier d’Athos frowned a little as something tugged at him. It was rather aggravating, waking him from his sleep. Groaning, he opened an eye, realising that his body was almost dangerously cold. Olivier shot upright, standing to move over to the window, tugging it shut tightly. He frowned a little, still shivering in his nightclothes. What had originally awoken him? He looked around the room, and everything made sense. Anne had nicked the blankets to her side of the bed. A soft sigh escaped the man as he went back to bed, lying down. He took hold of the blankets and gave a sharp tug.  
  
Nothing happened.   
  
He sighed and lay there, staring at the ceiling before giving another few tugs. Nothing. How the hell did she do this? She could barely hold onto a puppy and stop it dragging her along, so how did she have such an iron grip on the blankets at night? He frowned and, once more, gave a tug. With an exasperated sigh, Olivier got up, heading to the cupboard to get another blanket out. He was quick to get back in bed, wrapping himself in it. He smiled, glad to at last get some warmth...  
  
Only to frown as Anne stole that as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet; just something I wrote on the train o.e
> 
> _No sequel will be written, please do not ask._


End file.
